Sadie Hawkins Dance
by alltimelow777
Summary: my first twilight story, so be nice! mike is convinced bella is going to ask him to the sadie hawkins dance....but is she really?


_**Hey all. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been kinda busy with school, Christmas, and all that stuff. This is a one-shot about a Sadie Hawkins Dance at Forks High. Told in Mike's POV. Pairs are: E/B with minor R/E. Don't own Twilight or the song. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the song belongs to Relient K.**_

_All the girls in the bathroom talkin'_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_My ears are burning, but I kept on walkin'_

_Smile on my face and air guitar rockin'_

"So Bella, who are you gonna ask to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Angela asked my wonderful love Bella.

"Oh, I don't know….someone smart, handsome, and totally worth embarrassing myself for," Bella spoke, actually swooned. Oh, by the way, I'm Mike Newton, and currently, I'm listening to Angela Weber and Bella Swan's conversation about Forks Annual Sadie Hawkins Dance. Of course, Bella was obviously talking about yours truly, because I AM, all those things she listed. The bell rang, so I began walking to Trig, doin' a few air guitar riffs on my way.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_And my khaki pants_

_There's nothing' better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_Its always a surprise_

_There's nothing' better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

I knew exactly what I was gonna wear to the dance with Bella. My Calvin Klein khaki pants, and this new Gap sweater I got. Its kinda tight, so Bella can fawn over my perfect abs (more like flab).

_Sittin in the back of my next class nappin'_

_Got up, give a speech, and bow to the clappin'_

_Told a funny joke got the whole class laughin'_

_Think I got a tan from the light which I was baskin'_

"NEWTON! GET UP! ITS TIME FOR YOUR SPEECH ON THE POEM WE READ ON THURSDAY!!!" my teacher, Ms. Carter, yelled at me. I groaned, before saying my speech. I was utterly surprised when almost everyone clapped at the end. I looked over at Bella and shot her a sexy grin, but was flabbergasted when she didn't even acknowledge me and my sexyness. She was too busy staring at….at…Cullen. Ugh. How I detest that ugly demon. He thinks he's soooo perfect, just because all the girls…and some guys….find him to be handsome. Pffft….I am a billion times sexier than he'll ever be. "STANELY! YOU NEED TO STOP LOOKING AROUND THE ROOM OR I WILL HURT YOU!!" Ms. Carter yelled at my good friend Jessica. "Someone hasn't been laid in a while," I whispered to Tyler Crowley. Everyone around us began laughing. Hey, I thought. Is my skin getting darker? Maybe it's a sign that Bella needs a guy with color…

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_And my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

I couldn't help but fawn over my perfect outfit on the way to lunch. Carter let us out late, so it was probably gonna be pretty full when I got there. Oh well….

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

_I found a good spot, by the cheerleaders eating_

_The quarter back asked me_

_If I'd like a beating_

_I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

After paying for my lunch, I looked around for somewhere to sit. My usual table was filled and Bella-less, so I decided to go sit by the hot cheerleaders.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked, me being a gentleman and all.

"Sure you can," one of the girls flirted.

"ha..ha…thanks?" I said, confused at why she was winking at me.

"HEY NEWTON! WHADDYA THINK YOU'RE DOIN', FLIRTIN WITH MY GIRL OVER THERE??!!" the quarter back of our football team, Emmett Cullen asked me. I looked over at one of the few girls I was sending flirty glances to, realizing it was Rosalie Hale, one of the two beings on Earth who couldn't give into my sexiness.

"YOU WANT A BEATING OR WHAT??" he said, grabbing me by my salmon colored hoodie.

"Uh….that's one thing I won't be needing", I said as I slipped out of it and ran down the hall.

_And since I'm rather, smart and cunning_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

I kept on running, taking a few turns here and there to lose him. I turned around for a sec, and ran right into Bella.

"Oh sorry Mike…I didn't see you there", Bella muttered.

"It's OK Bella. My fault", I told her. All of a sudden, she paled a little, and began looking over my shoulder with an excited look on her face. I realized she was about to ask ME to the dance, so I fixed my hair a little.

_She said you're smooth_

_And good with talkin'_

_You'll go with me_

_To the Sadie Hawkins_

"You know…your really smooth….and pretty good with talking back and stuff….will you go with me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Bella asked, a lil shyly.

"Of course I will, my dear Bella", I told her with a huge grin on my face.

"Not you Mike!!" she told my rather harshly. "I was talking to Edward."

I turned around, and was face to face with Cullen."Of course I will my sweet Bella," he told her, before walking over to her giving her the most utterly horrifying hug ever! Then, just to torture me, they began to make out in front of me…ya….not how I planned this to go.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_Its always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

So I ended up not going to the dance, graduating without a girl, and dying alone with 79 cats.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!! OH BTW…ALL HUMAN!!**


End file.
